Bubbly
by Countrygurl212
Summary: I've been awake for a while now you've got me feelin like a child now cause every time I see your bubbly face I get the tingles in a silly place. Noze


Disclaimer: No we do not own Ned's Declassified SSG! If we did we wouldn't be writing these stories. Now would we?

Bubbly

I've been awake for a while now  
you've got me feelin like a child now  
cause every time i see your bubbly face  
i get the tingles in a silly place

I expertly handled the video game controller. I could feel my tongue sticking from the corner of my mouth, due to my extreme concentration. I heard Ned Bigby, my boyfriend of about 4 years, and best friend of many more, groan as I proceeded to the next level, clearing the gap that had been set between us earlier in the game, due to cheating on Ned's part. You'd think he'd understand by now that he couldn't beat me at this game.

"Don't think you're going to win that easily, Mosely!" Ned stated, determined.

"You keep telling yourself that." I rebounded sarcastically.

I smiled to myself as I remembered the first day of fourth grade. I know, why would I be thinking about the first day of fourth grade while playing video games with your boyfriend on a Friday night in the summer before your junior year? I really don't know myself, but it's just one of those times when a memory pops into your head

It was the year Suzie had moved into town. I remember meeting her at the park before then. She lived on the street behind Ned and I. We talked a bit, but that was all. I thought we'd be perfect friends. That is, until Ned got his eyes on her. His jaw basically dropped to the ground in 'awe at her beauty', or however he had put it.

Of course, at that that time Ned had also been my first major crush. Not that he ever knew. Cookie might have picked up hints, but he could've cared less. He was much more concerned about the annual Spelling Bee, which is held the second week of school every year. Not that I can blame him though. Fourth-graders don't usually care that much about romance. The first day was fine, Ned, Cookie and I already knew we were in each others classes again, which was all we ever hoped for when school was coming in. But everything turned around when we walked into the classroom.

There, standing near the teacher with her mother was the last girl on earth I wanted to see. Suzie Crabgrass. I looked at Ned and saw he had just seen what I saw. If that makes any sense at all. Ned was beaming at Suzie, who didn't notice in the slightest as I noticed her checking out Seth Powers.

'Typical.' I remembered thinking. Every girl in the school liked Seth Powers. Well, excluding me.

The bell rung at 8:30 a.m. and the teacher, I think her name was Ms. Suiets, began to give out the first instructions to the class. We were to pick who we'd like to sit with, and they'd be our seats if we showed we could handle them.

Ned, Cookie and I walked over to a table of four, thinking that an old friend of ours, Claire Sawyer, would be joining us.

Until Ms. Suiets walked over to our table with Suzie.

"Do you mind if little Suzie here sits with you? She just moved here and doesn't have many friends." Ms. Suiets voice sounded as if it had been caramelized, coated with sugar, than dipped in chocolate. It was that sweet, I thought I might die from listening to that voice all year.

Of course, Ned chimed in before I could say anything about Claire.

"Sure! It's no problem, no problem at all! I'm Ned, and this is Moze and Cookie."

"Call me Jennifer." I said curtly. No way would I let this girl call me by my nickname. Suzie smiled at me almost as sweetly as Ms. Suiets. I wonder if she was giving out lessons or something, or it was just one of those things that rubbed off on people.

"I think we've met before, haven't we?" Suzie asked politely, sitting in the empty seat next to me, across from Cookie. I could hear Ned whispering something to Cookie about switching seats with him. I forced myself not to roll my eyes.

"Yeah, I think so! At the park, right?"

"That sounds right." Suzie replied. She began taking notebooks and folders out of her bag, along with a few other items she would be using to decorate her desk.

Gosh, I have never seen so much pink in my life.

I began to pull out my stuff as well. I always had the cleanest desk in class, and Ned the messiest. I had color coated all of my folders and spirals, with the subject written neatly in the top center with a sharpie. It took me hours to get it right.

I put them neatly into my desk, all to one side. The other side would be for books. Then, I set a red, blue and black pen along with a pencil near the front. I closed the lid of the desk and stationed another pencil in the groove created for it.

I looked over to Suzie and saw her taping pompoms to the inside lid to her desk, along with a poster with kittens on it. I forced myself not to grimace. Ned wasn't able to switch seats with Cookie, for it seems that that particular seat had the best internet reception in class.

Don't ask me why Cookie already knew this on the first day, in the first hour. I don't try to figure him out anymore, and I think I gave up in third grade.

I don't really remember much until recess, not counting whispering to Ned and Cookie about how annoying Ms. Suiets' voice was.

I was about ready to explode when recess come around. All Ned would talk about at lunch was Suzie, even though she'd hardly spoken five words to him. She'd even sat with Missy Meanie and Bitsy Johnson at lunch. I could tell we'd be enemies already. Why couldn't he just talk about something normal, like not girls? Or maybe talk about how pretty my hair was that day, or how he liked my shirt, instead of Suzie. Suzie, Suzie, Suzie!! (AN: For those of you who used to watch the Brady Bunch, similar to Jan's 'Martia Martia Martia!)

Ned was about to make another adoring comment about Suzie when finally I snapped.

"Can we PLEASE stop talking about stupid Suzie Crabgrass?! What's so great about her anyway?!!" I shouted, attracting the attention of many other people around us. Unfortunately for me, or maybe fortunately, Suzie Crabgrass happened to be in that group of people. She looked appalled at me, than stormed away with Missy and Bitsy on her heels, throwing me dirty looks as well.

Yup, this is definitely why we were enemies.

"Ha! I won! Take that, Moze!" I heard Ned gloat. I snapped back into reality to see my figure had been running in a corner on the same level I had been in when I started the old memory.

"Why didn't you wake me up?" I asked him, upset. I hate losing, but even more to a cheater.

"I didn't know you were sleeping." Ned said with fake innocence.

"Cheater, cheater, pumpkin eater!" I chanted. Ned smirked.

"We'll play again in the morning, rematch."

"You know I'm no good in the mornings!" I protested, but when Ned shot me a look, I held back my complaints. When Ned won against me, there was hardly ever a rematch. Only one recorded time before now.

"Alright then. You tired?" He asked me. I yawned in reply. Ned laughed and got to his feet, lending me a hand which I took without hesitation. He hoisted me up and wrapped an arm around me as we walked up to his room to go to bed.

It starts in my toes  
makes me crinkle my nose  
where ever it goes I always know  
that you make me smile  
please stay for a while now  
just take your time  
where ever you go

We made our way into his room and he tucked me in. I cuddled up close to his warm body. He held me in his arms. This was heavenly.

"This feels nice." I murmured quietly into his chest.

"It does." He responded softly.

There was silence for quite a while, when Ned spoke again.

"I finally beat you at that video game. I triumph all!" He brought up out of no where.

I couldn't help but giggle.

"Here I was thinking how hot you are and you're still thinking about that stupid video game? I guess some things will never change."

"Well I can't help it!" He defended himself. "I never get a chance at victory, you always win. So excuse me for basking in my glory."

I began laughing even harder now.

"I let you win. You were just weren't paying attention." I explained.

"Sure you did." He said laughing as well.

"I did," I reminded him. Not leading on to my daydream. "But only because you're so cute when you think you win."

"You're cruel, you know that." He said jokingly.

"I know." I answered softy as I let out a yawn.

"Are you tired?" He asked me.

"No, not really" I lies, as another yawn escaped my lips.

"Yes you are." He said seeing through the lie.

He pulled me in closer shifting the covers up towards us. He stroked my hair and kissed my cheek gently, now stroking where his lips had touched my face. He was the last thing I saw before I began to doze off into a deep sleep. My dreams began to take over.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_There was a beautiful garden with white and red roses everywhere. It was in the middle of no where. A beautiful white picket fence surrounded it. There was ivy intertwining around the fence in every direction. It was the most picturesque place I had ever visited. _

_I sat down on the ground and waited, feeling empty. This was odd considering I was in a white flowing dress that came just past my knees. I felt as if someone were about to come any minute._

_It was so silent you could have heard a pin drop. The silence was consuming me. Ned appeared out of no where, and sat down next to me. He grabbed a hold of my hand and squeezed it. It was all quite strange. He was dressed in a blue flowing shirt and white pants. _

_We sat here for several minutes, neither of us speaking. It was a comfortable silence. The empty feeling had left entirely. I presume the whole time I had been waiting for Ned. We looked at each other meaningfully. One of the last things I remember is looking into those blue eyes of his. It was as if I was swimming in a pool of blue and there was no escape. _

_He looked at me just as intently, starring into my own eyes, big and brown. The passion was completely visible but there was no physical contact besides are hands that were still laced together. He was grinning from ear to ear. There was something contagious about his smile because I was grinning too. _

_This was all too unreal. I felt like I was soaring above the clouds. My emotions seemed to change quickly, first emptiness, then passion, and now this. I was in way over my head!_

_Realization had officially struck. With Ned right next to me, my mixed emotions the silence, the garden, the roses, and the ivy. I understood... _

_I couldn't live with out Ned Bigby and that was that! A statement of complete and udder truth. I had never felt this attached to anyone. _

_Ned was the one…My one._

The rain is fallin on my window pane  
but we are hidin in a safer place  
under the covers stayin dry and warm  
you give me feelins that i adore

_Suddenly, a feeling of despair washed over me. I don't know exactly why, but I got up and started to frantically run in circles about the garden. Ned just stayed sitting were he was, watching me intently with his eyes. Thunder rumbled in the distance, signaling rain coming soon. _

_A volleyball bounced gracefully over the fence, brushing a few leaves of ivy in its flight. It hit the ground and rolled though the flowers to my feet. Thunder cracked again and rain began to pour. _

_I picked up the volleyball and spun about with it. Ned got up and came to my side, stopping me from my spinning. He took the volleyball from my hands and placed it on the ground again. The pouring rain began to beat softer against my body._

_Ned wrapped me into an embrace and the despair that had weighed me down lightened. It was not yet completely gone, but the happiness I had felt before was more noticeable. We swayed together in the garden, the rain beating softer and softer and my despair slowly washing away. _

_I knew before that I was in love with Ned, but it was now clear how much I needed him. He kept me sane, it seemed, when my whole world flopped upside down. Our embrace was still strong when the rain had stopped, I breathed in his heavenly scent as I nuzzled my head into his shoulder. _

_We looked up at the same time and looked into each others eyes, blue meeting brown. I couldn't read his mind like I normally can, and I couldn't figure out why. I studied his featured intently, and I saw his eyes weeping across my own as well. _

_I felt myself beginning to propel forward, butterflies emerging in my stomach as I knew what was about to happen. I could feel myself smiling, and Ned did the same soon after me. We neared each others faces and I giggled, brushing my nose with his. Ned didn't let out more than breathing, which I thought was a bit odd. He normally talked a lot. _

"_Moze" He finally said. I smiled and leaned in farther._

It starts in my toes  
makes me crinkle my nose  
where ever it goes  
i always know  
that you make me smile  
please stay for a while now  
just take your time  
where ever you go

"_Umm?!" I moaned. _

_I leaned in and closed the space between us, our lips gently caressing each other. It was perfect. _

_I felt like I never wanted to let him go. He was so important, that if I did let go for just a moment, the magic would be gone. _

_I finally gave in and we pulled apart. We sat down together and he held me close. He kissed the crook of my neck, and I couldn't help the butterflies from rising in my stomach again. _

_All of a sudden out of no where, I could feel Ned shaking me. Why, I had no idea. He wouldn't stop either. He continued on for a couple more minutes. _

_When he finally stopped, everything was peaceful again. I never wanted to leave his arms. They were my protection from all the bad things and problems that I was facing, He was my wall and I was always safe with him. I never wanted anything more. I never would need anything more! He is here when I need him most._

What am I gonna say  
when you make me feel this way  
I just...mmmmmmmmmm

I felt myself blink and suddenly the garden had changed into Ned's bedroom. Ned was looking at me longingly, as if he had not realized I had woken yet. I smiled to myself at the thought of him watching me sleeping. I began to fret, though, when I wondered how long he had been watching me.

I cleared my throat and Ned snapped from his trance.

"Oh! Uh…" His face was tuning a brilliant shade of red I had only seen him wear a few times before. I wondered why he was so embarrassed to be caught watching me.

"Morning Moze!" He finally said shakily. I laughed and sat up, propping myself up on my elbows.

"Hey Lover Boy." I said cheekily. Ned blushed even harder.

"Heh, err, sorry for-uh-that."

"No problem." I assured him, nudging him with my shoulder. "It's actually kinda sweet."

"Really?" He said, not believing me. I gasped fakley.

"You don't believe me?" I mocked. Ned smirked.

"If some guy watched me sleep, I would be a bit freaked out."

"What if it was the guy you loved?" I pointed out.

"What are you implying?" Ned asked. I laughed at my mistake.

"You know what I mean!" I said. Ned threw his arm around my shoulder and moved closer to me.

"You're really beautiful when you sleep, you know." He said quietly. I smiled and turned my head to face him.

"You're too sweet for your own good." I replied. Ned stuck his tongue out at me.

"Excuse me for trying to give my girlfriend a compliment! Jeez." Ned said, trying to sound hurt, but only managing to sound like he was whining.

It starts in my toes  
makes me crinkle my nose  
where ever it goes  
I always know  
that you make me smile  
please stay for a while now  
just take your time  
where ever you go

I stifled another laugh.

"What now?" he whined again, which only made me laugh harder.

"You sound so cute when you whine like that."

"I'm not whining," he cried in protest, trying not to whine again.

"You're just making it worse!" I said still laughing.

"Gah, you're impossible!" Ned told me.

"I know that's why you love me." I said making goo-goo eyes.

"Right again!" He said, kissing my cheek.

Even after all this time, it still made me get that bubbly feeling inside of my stomach. He had that kind of effect on me.

"I love you!" I told him, grinning from ear to ear.

"I love you too."

"You are one of the most important people in my life, and I would be lost with out you." I told him.

"You're lucky to have me." Ned agreed.

"Thanks a lot. I know I'm lucky, you don't have to rub it my face." I said jokingly.

"Well, it's always seemed like you've done so much for me, I'm glad I finally did something for you."

"What do you mean?" I asked confused.

"If it weren't for you, I would be lost too. I'd probably never know what true love's actually like. You always know the right things to say, and can make me feel better even on my worst days."

"It's the same way here. You're the only person who can cheer me up, when I get in one of my moods." I began explaining.

"I think we were made for each other." Ned says in a very serious voice.

'I think your right. Actually I _know_ your right!"

I've been asleep for a while now  
You tucked me in just like a child now  
Cause every time you hold me in your arms  
Im comfortable enough to feel your warmth

Ned smiled at me and leaned in for another kiss on the cheek. An idea formed in my head and I turned in time for our lips to touch. Ned was taken by surprise, but did not pull away. He ran his hand though my hair, his fingers catching on a few knots. I broke away and smiled.

"Hey, what time is it?" I asked, trying to look over Ned at the bedside table. Ned turned to see and turned back a moment later.

"10:15" He told me. My eyes widened in shock.

"No way!" I shouted, climbing over Ned to look at the clock. "Why did I get up so late?"

Ned pushed me off of him and sat up. "I don't know. We went to bed at, like, 12:30 last night."

"Yeah, so? I _always_ get up at 8:26!" I panicked.

"Even when you stay up 'till 12?" Ned asked, astonished. "And 8:26? Every day, on the dot?"

"It varies a few minutes, but yeah." I confessed. Ned chuckled.

"That's so like you." Ned said.

It starts in my soul  
And I lose all control  
When you kiss my nose  
The feelin shows  
Cause you make me smile  
Baby just take your time  
Holdin me tight

I smiled at him. Ned leaned forward and gave me an Eskimo kiss. I blushed. Ned was so sweet to me. He always knew how to calm me, how to make the bubbles in my stomach go on a rampage, which they were doing currently.

"So, what should we do now?" I asked, itching to get out of the bed.

"Rematch?" Ned suggested. I nodded vigorously and we rushed downstairs. His mother gave the usual 'Good morning!' And we both grunted simultaneously in response.

I seated myself on the couch, a controller in my hands. Ned sat on the floor to my left, leaning against the couch.

We started the game and picked the settings. The timer went off for the first level. I rushed to get the gun for my figure, so I could win the game. As I neared the best gun on the level, another memory made its way into my mind.

"Oh come on!" I murmured under my breath.

Freshman year was hectic. There was, of course, a new school to memorize, with new teachers and new classes AND a new schedule! Not to mention volleyball practice after school. I had the bulk of my classes with Ned, which helped so much. He always kept my head screwed on right. Almost everyday at lunch I would have a nervous break-down, and Ned was always there, with his arm around me, comforting me, making it better. I couldn't ask for anything more.

One day near the end of the first semester, I found I was getting an 88 in biology.

Goodness, did I have a fit over that.

But Ned assured me that I would bring it up with the semester test and a small extra credit project. He always had tips for me.

Ned was right, of course, and I finished the semester with a 92. A low A, but still an A.

"I told you! I told you I would win again!" I heard Ned shouting, ripping me back to reality.

My character was, again, running into a corner, whilst Ned's was cheering at the finish podium.

"Fine." I grunted.

Where ever, where ever, where ever you go  
Where ever, where ever, where ever you go…

Ned turned off the game and we rolled up the cords on the controllers. As we were doing this, a very threatening thought entered my mind. It was our senior year and next year we would be headed off to College, COLLEGE! That was not a pleasant thought. I still had no idea where I wanted to go and I'm sure Ned didn't either. What if we wound up picking different schools that were far apart in distance? How would we ever see each other? This was bad, very bad. Ned noticed my distress and immediately asked me what was wrong.

I replied with a simple nothing, and then realized how stupid that sounded. He knew that I was upset, I mine as well tell him what was on my mind.

"It's College, Ned."

"College?" Ned asked me. "What brought this on?"

"I'm not sure; it just kind of popped into my head." I started to explain the best I could. "What if we wind up going to different colleges, and we don't get to see each other all the time? I don't know if I'll be able to bear it."

I started to cry softly. I really had no idea how all this even started, but it was out in the open now and I mine as well face it. Things were going to change.

Ned wrapped me in his arms and rocked me slowly, trying to comfort me.

"It will all work out Moze. Don't cry!" He cooed softly. "We can make it work. No matter what happens we will always be together. No matter what! I promise!"

"But you can never be sure what the future holds." I told him.

"If you knew what the future held, life wouldn't be as exciting. Knowing exactly what would happen before it happened is not the way you want to live life."

"That still doesn't help!" I protested.

"How about this," Ned tried again.

He filled the gap between us and kissed me passionately on the lips.

"Live in the moment," was Ned's simple response.

I knew he was right and no matter what happened, together we would remain. I loved him with all my heart and that's all that would matter.

Where ever you go

Always know

Cuz you make me smile

Even just for a while

**A:N** Hip hip horray! Another Songfic by the The freakazoid and Countrygurl. (A.K.A. Starfreak01 and Countrygurl212) This took quite a while but we are very impressed at how it turned out. Hope everyone likes it. We worked exceptionally hard on this one.


End file.
